Deployable shelters, tents, rapid-deployment shelters, forts and the like typically include sheets of fabric, or other materials, secured to a frame. Often these units are free-standing or are similarly semi-attached to a ground surface or tangential fixture. In some instances, guy ropes help anchor the unit to a ground surface once the shelter is assembled. Rapid deployment and assembly of such a shelter is often a difficult and demanding task, particularly during emergency situations and in uncertain environmental conditions.
For instance, rapid tactical shelters are used in a variety of demanding on-site scenarios including fire, incident command, communication areas, crime scene investigation, flu vaccination, military deployment and other on-site emergency response spots in a variety of challenging terrains, and environmental conditions. Rapid deployment, with quick and easy set-up and take-down of such units is often beneficial, if not necessary. Deployment situations may be, for example, in extreme heat or cold, during on-going emergencies and in remote locations, making ease of assembly extremely important and transportation of weighted items impractical. Durability of items in such terrain and environmental situations can also be a challenge. Incremental changes to weight, cost, ease of assembly and durability of deployable shelters and related shelter systems can result in large improvements in the field.
Therefore, Applicants desire improved systems, kits, assemblies, apparatus and methods for shelter and hub systems for deployment shelters and it is toward these and other challenges the present disclosure is directed.